To Be Kissed In The Rain
by mmmtoes
Summary: "Sakura." "Yeah, Sasuke?" "What's your dream?" He had never been one to ask anything, or strike up a conversation. "To be kissed in the rain. What about you, Sasuke?" "To be the one kissing you."


**Hahaha... I'M SORRY READERS. I REALLY SHOULD BE UPDATING UCHIHA SASUKE DOES NOT LIKE MEN, BUT. You know... I've been a bit busy, the past... month? ... I'M SO SORRY. SO, I'M WORKING ON IT NOW. REALLY! DON'T KILL ME! DON'T LOSE FAITH! Anyhow, I saw this Like page on Facebook the other day, it inspired me to write this. It went like,  
>Boy: What's your dream? Girl: To be kissed in the rain. You? Boy: To be the one kissing you.<strong>  
><strong>Or something like that.<br>**

**Enjoy! While I work on the fifth chapter... HAHA. ;D**

* * *

><p>"Sakura." Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on a bench in a park, quietly enjoying eachother's company.<p>

She turned to look up at him. "Yeah, Sasuke?" He just gazed up at the fluffy white clouds in the sky for a while before finally opening his mouth to speak.

"What's your dream?" He still hadn't turned to look at her. Sakura blinked, confused. He had never been one to ask anything or strike up a conversation. He was always just by her side, protecting her, quietly loving her. He rarely asked her of anything, if anything, he would just demand. Like when he asked her out, or, rather, demanded her to be his girlfriend.

_"Be my girlfriend." Sakura spat out her Pepsi and stared at him._

_"Uhm. I'm sorry.. I don't think I heard that right. Uhm.. Can you repeat that?..." His eyes narrowed._

_"I don't like to repeat my self, Sakura." He sighed. "Be my girlfriend." She blinked. That one time, for the first and probably last time, he looked slightly panicked. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away._

_"Please..." He had whispered it so lightly that Sakura had barely heard. She wasn't sure if it was meant for her to hear. Sakura smiled brightly and giggled. He looked at her. She nodded her head._

_"You know, I always wished for this to happen. Except you were a lot more romantic in my dreams. This is okay too, I'm really happy, Sasuke. Really! I didn't think you liked me at all! You-"_

_He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. _

_"You're talking too much. Sakura." She loved it when he said her name. And he knew it. _

"To be kissed in the rain." She gently smiled and gazed up at the sky too. Shikamaru was right, it was relaxing. "What about you, Sasuke?" Kissing in the rain seemed very romantic and she had always wanted something like that to happen, although she wouldn't expect it from Sasuke. She loved it when something like that would happen in her dramas and movies and such.

"To be the one kissing you." She gasped as he finally turned to look at her with a genuine smile on his face. One of the rarest things in the world. Sasuke's smiles. One that she had seen for the first time after he kissed her that day he demanded for her to be his girlfriend. Something she cherished deeply, knowing that only the ones closest to his cold heart were the ones to see his smiles. (Yeah, that included Naruto.)

He leaned in and kissed her, right as it suddenly started raining, though the sky was clear of any signs of rain and the weather forecast had said there was a very, very, low chance of rain, which is one of the reasons they came out to the park today. It was magical. Maybe Sasuke was magical? Who would know. Her mind was in a daze as she wrapped her arms around him.

As they stopped for a breath of air, Sasuke gazed into her eyes and smirked.

"I love you." She gasped once again. This was the first time Sasuke had said it. He hadn't said it when he demanded a relationship, he hadn't said it when they went out for dates, he hadn't said it on anniversaries(Not that they really ever celebrated those anyway.). She hugged him tightly, smiling.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

He stood up. "I'll take you home. You'll catch a cold. It's starting to rain hard. And your shirt is white." She looked down. Indeed, her shirt was white. And starting to become see through.

"Here." He took off his sweater and handed it to her.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" She smiled and wrapped her arm around his after putting it on. "But you're going to get a cold too!"

"Hn." He (FROM OUT OF NO WHERE.) took out an umbrella and walked her home. She looked at him incredulously. "I don;t even wan't to know where that came from..." She mumbled. He smirked.

* * *

><p>"Sakura."<p>

"Yeah, Sasuke?" How wrong she was, when she had thought that the only time she would see Uchiha Sasuke panicked was the time he had demanded a relationship. He took a big breath and spoke.

"Marry me."

* * *

><p>"SASSUUKEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" And maybe this time, there's just a bit of fear.<p>

"THIS IS _YOUR _BABBBBY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO MEE! GAHHH! I'M GOING TO KILLLL YOU WHEN THIS IS OVERRRRR!" Maybe there's a lot of fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, love you guys! :'D HOPE YOU ENJOYED. REVIEW? I'LL LOVE YOU MORE. AND THEN UPDATE. <strong>


End file.
